Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), such as drones, are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, in military applications, drones may be deployed to monitor various locations, deliver ordnance on a target, and/or the like. Drones may be deployed from various platforms, such as on land or sea. For example, a drone may be deployed from a base on land, or from a deck of a ship on a body of water.
Typically, a drone includes one or more propulsion systems, such as one or more motors having propeller blades attached thereto. Each propulsion system extends outwardly from a main housing of the drone. As such, a drone may define an outer axial cross-section that includes the main housing and one or more propulsion systems extending from the main body.
Due to their size, however, drones may occupy relatively large amounts of space within a confined area. For example, fuselage sections of drones occupy space. The size, shape, and somewhat delicate nature (such as propellers) of drones often make assembly processes and transport (for example, shipping) between locations awkward and time-consuming.